The Muppets @ College Street Music Hall New Haven CT (November 3 2019)
They arrived in College Street Music Hall in New Haven Conneticut. Then they saw The Muppets wear heavy coats, hats, scarves, and mittens because it was cold outside. They bought tickets and they got to their assigned seats. Rohan Johnson came out in a tuxedo and welcomed everyone to College Street Music Hall in New Haven Conneticut. He told one the guys in the audience to put his or her maracas away. He introduced himself and he thanked them for coming out for Muppets 2011 show. He said flew to New Haven Conneticut and The Muppets are going to perform the entire album Muppets 2011 album and it's entirely. He went over the rules by saying "There will be goodie bags inside the theatre that you need during the entire performance of Muppets 2011. I also suggest you to be quiet when others are talking, Anyways, a cell phone is a good time to turn it off, and i also like to say in the theatre there is absolutely no food or drinking inside the theatre. This is not a restauraunt and i don't want the theatre to be a choking hazard, so if you need to eat at all during the performance of Muppets 2011 or drink anything, please go out of the auditorium, it is very painful. and i am proud to introduced The Muppets Show Theme." The Muppets hit the stage to their Muppets Show Theme. And they kicked it off with Something So Right. All the boys were communicating then they broke out into their Moves Like Jagger which the audience swore, Second song in, it featured Dr. Teeth and The Electric Mayhem. I'll Get You What You Want followed and it featured Constantine and Miss Piggy the dancers. and after the song Constantine introduced Dominic Badguy and was talking about a villain. Constantine introduced I'm Number One. After that, Kermit welcomed everyone to the show and told them that they were the muppets, He announced a special night that they were going to perform the entire Muppets 2011 album and it's entirely. He introduced Nadya and Kermit and Nadya are talking about The Gulag. He introduced The Big House as a song in Russia. Kermit said that this next song was written by Bret McKenzie and they were 3 songs away from performing the entire Muppets 2011 album and introduced We're Doing A Sequel which featured Fozzie, Scooter, Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf, and Walter. He introduced The Russian Prisoners and said that this next song was from Muppets Most Wanted and it was written by Allen Toussaint and introduced Working In The Coal Mine. After that, Ty Burrell and Sam The Eagle came out and was talking about questions. Sam The Eagle introduced an interrogation song. Ty Burrell and Sam The Eagler came out. Dr. Teeth And The Electric Mayhem played The Muppets 2011 Intro. Kermit introduced Gary and Walter. They were talking about their album Muppets 2011. Walter said that the muppets haven't put on a show together in years and didn't think they used the studio for anything but tours anymore. Gary Commented that Mary was always wanting to see Los Angeles and they had a morning routine in their beds, Kermit commented that the muppet studios are there but Walter told him no, they are in Los Angeles. and they found out that they were going to be torn down which caused the audience to gasp but Walter told everyone to calm down and it was just a routine. and Kermit told everyone that they were going to perform the entire album Muppets 2011 and it's entirely. Walter told everyone that this next song featured Amy Adams and Choir of Smalltown, and it was also written by Bret McKenzie, He told everyone that he wrote the song. He asked Camera Man to pull up the lyrics which The Camera Man did. Walter told everyone to get out their toothbrushes. and Gary said "Wait, Walter, don't introduce the song yet, go to the operator to not shoot the confetti cannon until the end of the song. Walter gave the operator a warning and told him to not shoot the blizzard cannon until the end of the song. Walter told the audience that at this time they asked to those who are able to put them in their mouths. and told everyone to pratice brushing their teeths which they did. Walter told the audience that they were gonna try it one more time which they did. Walter told the audience that that was good praticing. Walter asked the audience that they were ready for the opening number and the audience told yeah. Walter told the audience so this song was from their opening number, Normally they performed their opening number of Bandanana in October, But he said that he was going to introduce the song anyway, He introduced Life's A Happy Song which the audience sang along with them and lyrics. The Audience said "Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" which fell to the ground and causes one the guys to spill cereal on the floor and everybody. and the audience stood up and sat down as they continued singing along with lyrics. But during the song the smalltown of choir came along and after that, Walter told everyone New Haven to stand up. Gary and Mary did the spoken parts. Walter introduced Mary which the audience continued singing along with her and Lyrics and at the end of the song, there was a blizzard confetti cannon. Kermit talked to Mary, Walter and Gary about Tex Richman that the Evil Oil Baron and an oilfield. and Kermit said that this next song was about getting the old gang back together and introduced Pictures In My Head which pictures came to life. Walter said that this next song was written by Paul Simon and it featured Dr. Teeth and The Electric Mayhem, told everyone to stand up, and introduced Me and Julio Down By The Schoolyard and told Paul Simon to take it away. and after that, Kermit introduced Fozzie and The Moopets, Fozzie was talking to Kermit about their album Muppets 2011. Fozzie announced that this next song featured Moopets 2011. and he announced that he was going to do the Moopets Version. He introduced Rainbow Connection. Kermit introduced Starship and he talked to Starship about Muppets 2011. Kermit said that this next song was from Starship and introduced We Built This City. After that, Kermit introduced Mary, and she was wearing a party hat, Kermit was talking about a party of one, Mary told everyone to get out their party hats and put them on your hads. She said that this next song was written by Bret Mckenzie and Paul Roemen and introduced Me Party. After that, The Electric Mayhem played the Moopets Intro. Kermit introduced Tex Richman and was talking to him about their studios. Tex Richman said that this next song featured the backup dancers and introduced Let's Talk About Me. After Man Or Muppet this idiot started yelling at them to play The First Time It Happens. His friend turned around and told them that they were playing the entire Muppets 2011 album and to shut up. thank you. Sam The Eagle said "No, We're not gonna stop in the middle of the Muppets 2011 set to play The First Time It Happens." Someone else in the crowd yelled for a request for The Muppet Movie and Kermit said they'd just stop at The Muppet Movie and finish Muppets 2011? and he said No! on Smells Like Teen Spirit, The audience were vocalizing. Kermit introduced Camilla friends and talked to Walter about the song that was written by Ceelo Green and it featured Dr. Teeth and The Electric Mayhem. Kermit said that this next song was written by CeeLo Green and introduced forget you. Walter introduced Kermit The Frog and he was talking to Kermit about the confetti cannon. Kermit announced that this next song was written by Paul Williams and introduced Rainbow Connection. At the end of Rainbow Connection there was a blizzard cannon. it followed by Whistling Caurso which Walter whistled. and on Life's A Happy Song Finale, the Dancers came by and the blizzard confetti cannon went off. Bandanana and The Snowths appeared. Kermit introduced Bandanana which the song began, Bandanana went around the stage interrupted Rowlf, Scooter, and Sam The Eagle, The Swedish Chef, Dr. Teeth, Janice, Kermit, Rizzo, and Walter. Walter even commented by telling Bandanana "You get back in here right now!" and Kermit recieved a call, and the answer was heard and the blizzard confetti cannon went off. For the encore they did Together Again, Macarena, and Happiness Hotel. and for the 2nd encore, they did Moving Right Along and The Magic Store. which the blizzard rainbow confetti cannon went off. They waited for a setlist.